


No Strings...

by 021497J



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stand, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/021497J/pseuds/021497J
Summary: Jaehyun travels to Beijing for an important business meeting, but work has gotten him stressed. He decides he deserves a couple drinks at the bar down the street.Sicheng is at his favorite bar after an exhausting day at work. His boss had yelled at him for a mistake he didn't even make, he needs a drink.They both find something a little stronger than alcohol, each other.





	No Strings...

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been proofread...idk if it ever will...

“One...” Jaehyun struggles to find the word in the foreign language. “Whiskey,” He ends up saying the word in English, but the barkeep’s eyes are still confused.

 

His plane ride from Seoul to Beijing was turbulence filled and terrible. He didn’t get to sleep those precious couple hours he planned to. His mood only continued to get worse when on arrival to his hotel room, he realized he didn’t pack any casual clothes. So, here he is in his work clothes about to beg for a drink.

 

“Uh, drink…anything.” He might cry if he doesn’t get his drink. Not due to the fact that he _needs_ the alcohol, but because it would be one more thing on the already towering pile of things that went wrong today. “Please, I just want something with alcohol.” His words turn to Korean in a last-ditch effort.

 

In his bubble of self-pity, Jaehyun almost misses a boy slide up next to him. Jaehyun watches as he easily communicates with the bartender, he can only sit by helplessly. The man behind the bar begins to move grabbing for bottles and glasses. Just as Jaehyun is about to leave, the boy next to him speaks.

 

“You wanted a whiskey, right?” The dark-haired boy shifts to face him, a soft smile tilting at his lips.

 

“Yes,” Jaehyun says unsure if his question meant that he had ordered Jaehyun’s drink.

 

“Good because that’s what I got you.”

 

“Thank you,”

 

“You’re not from around here.” His words aren’t a question, it was quite obvious from his struggle earlier. “Let me guess…business?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“The suit gave it away, but my first guess would’ve been…actor.” The boy gives him a once over, his eyes scanning his figure.

 

They begin to talk, casually chatting about Beijing, and soon enough they have moved to a booth. Jaehyun let the boy slide in first, he sits enclosing him between the wall and himself. The atmosphere is quiet and relaxed, not a bar full of rowdy college kids. It’s sophisticated and Jaehyun finds comfort in it. They are allowed privacy for their chatter and intimacy, although their conversation centers on travel and random facts. Jaehyun can’t help but scan the boy's features, he’s quite attractive. He hadn’t been planning on sleeping with anyone tonight, but this boy is quickly becoming irresistible.

 

“You never told me your name.” Jaehyun takes a swig of his drink, the alcohol leaving a nice burn in his throat.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” The boy swirls his glass, ice clinks at the sides. “I don’t want to be myself tonight. I would never flirt with a guy I just met like this or tell him what I want to do with him tonight.”

 

“Well I have to call you something.” The boy's words aren’t lost on Jaehyun, he’ll be sure to bring them up later, but he needs to know what to call him. He can’t continue to call him simply ‘the boy’, maybe baby boy or some variation of the word, but he wants more of him than he’s gotten.

 

“Hm…how about Winwin.”

 

“Winwin?” The boy nods his head, his lips pressing together in a line. “Okay, I’ll be…Yuno.” Jaehyun picks his family name, the name no one uses besides his grandparents. He is strangely okay with the intimacy of the name. A deep-seated desire to hear the name from Winwin’s lips extinguishing the otherwise present uncomfortability.

 

“Yuno and Winwin, sounds good to me.” Winwin takes a sip of the amber liquid in his glass, his brow furrows slightly with the alcohol.

 

“So Winwin, what are we going to be doing tonight.” Jaehyun leans his elbow on the table shifting to face Winwin, the boy effectively closed in between him and the wall. “I recall you saying that you want to do some things with me tonight.” Winwin brings the glass down from his lips, his second sip halted by Jaehyun’s words.

 

“Oh,” Winwin bites at his bottom lip dipping his chin towards his chest. “Yeah,” His fingers tap at his glass, a soft ping sounds with each touch.

 

“What do you want to do with me? To me?” Jaehyun leans into Winwin, his arm going to sling around the booth behind the boy's shoulders. Jaehyun can smell him now, he’s sweet and spicy. A candylike scent reels you in before a waft of cinnamon enters, almost an ominous warning that things are not as they seem. Jaehyun likes the intricacy of the smell, it adds to the allure of the boy.

 

“Uh, I want to—” The boy stops his words, a blush tints his cheeks. Jaehyun finds the sight captivating, the innocence of the color a stark contrast to their words.

 

“What do you want to do to me?” When Winwin doesn’t speak, Jaehyun decides to turn the question around. “What do you want me to do to you?” Winwin turns to face Jaehyun, their breaths mingle for a second before the boy's mouth moves to his ear.

 

“I, uh, I want you to t-touch me.” His voice is a whisper that heats at Jaehyun’s ear. The boy’s lips brush at his earlobe as he gets as close as possible in order to keep his voice soft.

 

“Where?” Jaehyun keeps his voice even, the burning fire Winwin’s words are setting not noted in his tone.

 

“All over,” The words hit Jaehyun in his stomach, but he needs more. The soft words whispered into his ear all to sweet to stop so soon.

 

“What else?” Jaehyun says.

 

“I want you to kiss me.” Winwin’s forehead knocks at his head, his body pressing into Jaehyun’s side.

 

“Where?”

 

“All over.” His reply is the same as before, but Jaehyun isn’t content with the answer upon hearing it again.

 

“Be specific.”

 

“My, uh, neck. I want you to kiss my neck.” Jaehyun doesn’t speak, he wants the boy to continue. “I want you to kiss my chest…my stomach…my h-hips.”

 

“Good boy.” Jaehyun can hear Winwin’s breath catch at his words. As he turns his head to face him, Jaehyun’s hairs catch Winwin’s. Their lips now mere inches apart, Winwin’s plump lips a soft pink.

 

“Should I take you to the bathroom right now? Or maybe we could get started right here.” Jaehyun’s fingertips graze the tops of the younger’s thighs, the muscle jumps lightly under his touch.

 

“Yuno,” His name is said in a quiet pant that hits his jawline. Jaehyun trails his touch along Winwin’s thigh and into the crease where his pelvis and leg meet.

 

“Would you be a good boy for me? Sit quietly and let me touch you.” Jaehyun’s hand moves more towards the boy’s center ghosting above the fabric. A sharp intake accompanies the touch, Winwin’s hips jump forward in attempt to add pressure.

 

“Answer me.” Jaehyun presses his fingertips into Winwin’s inner thigh with his words, the boy's legs part slightly.

 

“Yes,” Winwin nestles his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, Jaehyun’s turned back covering the movement of his hands.

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes, I would be a good boy for you.” Winwin’s words pant into his neck, the hot air tickling the skin slightly.

 

“Hm, of course you would, such a good boy for me.” Jaehyun doesn’t move his hand further, he keeps his touch at his thighs. “But I want you all to myself right now. My hotel is down the street.”

 

Jaehyun detangles himself from Winwin, he immediately feels the loss of heat at his side. He stands to his feet turning to face Winwin who is still sitting.

 

“How do you not have…” Winwin’s eyes dart to his pants briefly. “I kind of have a problem.” Winwin stares up at him from the booth, his eyebrows drawn together in distress. Jaehyun immediately understands the boy’s problem, the touches he received earlier left him in a particular situation.

 

“Come on, it’s okay.” Jaehyun holds his hand out for Winwin, but the boy still doesn’t move. “I won’t let anyone see, baby. I promise.” Finally, the boy takes his hand. Winwin shuffles out of the booth, Jaehyun catches a tinge of pink high on his cheeks.

 

The moment Winwin stands Jaehyun pulls him into his side, his front flush against Jaehyun’s hip. Winwin’s fingertips press into his side, his chin nestles into Jaehyun’s shoulder. The restaurant is dimly lit for the nighttime ambiance, Jaehyun is thankful for the poor lighting. He drops a kiss at the hair draping over Winwin’s forehead, he doesn’t want the boy to worry about his situation.

 

“See you’re okay.” Jaehyun whispers to the boy. Winwin nods his head, his chin gently bumping at Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Come on,”

 

They begin to walk and Jaehyun keeps the boy close to his back. Their feet almost get tangled with their proximity, Winwin still self-conscious. Jaehyun doesn’t know how much their closeness is helping the boy, he can feel Winwin’s front brush against him with almost every step. After they exit the restaurant, Jaehyun pulls the boy off his back and to his side instead. His hotel is within sight, but the distance seems miles longer than what he had walked earlier.

 

The darkened sky lead to a drop in the temperature, their breaths come out in visible puffs as they walk. Jaehyun’s arm slings around Winwin’s back, his hands resting at the small of his back. A crowd of people approach them heading the opposite direction and Winwin’s feet slow. Jaehyun maneuvers to Winwin’s other side placing himself between the boy and the crowd. A hand reclaims the position at his lower back, his fingertips hitting his waistband.

 

The chattering crowd of people pass by, not one of them sparing the couple a glance. Jaehyun feels Winwin relax into his side, his shoulders slouching and strut loosening. Jaehyun takes advantage of the couple steps left before the hotel entrance to tease the boy a bit more. He slides his fingers under the waistband of his jeans stopping when the material hits his knuckles. Beside him, Winwin jumps from the sudden contact.

 

The skin is warm and soft under his fingertips. Jaehyun can’t help but stroke at it. He leaves his fingers stuffed into his waistband as they enter the hotel. The lobby is void of guests, only miscellaneous workers remain.

 

The elevator must have been waiting at the ground floor as it opens immediately after pressing the button. They walk into the empty lift, Jaehyun pulls them into the back corner after pausing to press the button for his floor. When Winwin goes to stand next to him, Jaehyun moves him by his hips so that he is flush against him. Winwin’s backside presses to Jaehyun’s front, the boy lets out a surprised gasp at the contact.

 

Jaehyun slides one of his hands from its position at Winwin’s hips to linger at the button of his jeans. His fingertips swipe under the band briefly. Jaehyun is focused on the movement of his hand when he notices something interesting about the boy. His eyes do a double take to confirm the characteristic. Winwin’s head had lulled back against his shoulder, now on display a perfectly pointed helix.

 

The sight causes Jaehyun’s breath to catch in his throat, the point giving the boy a mythical feel. Almost like he doesn’t belong to this world, it suits his features that are so enchanting themselves. Captivated by the unique ear, Jaehyun’s hands must have stilled at his waist. Winwin shifts his hips, a whine leaving his lips. Jaehyun immediately resumes the soft caresses at his skin, he leans forward to nudge at Winwin’s ear.

 

The close proximity allows Jaehyun to smell the scent on his skin, that spice back again. There are no artificial notes overpowering the skin. A natural sweetness is present highlighted by an underlying scent of cinnamon and cloves. Jaehyun drags his nose gently over the soft skin under his ear, he drops a couple pecks. Winwin stretches his neck exposing more for Jaehyun’s lips.

 

Jaehyun’s lips connect to his earlobe placing a kiss on the supple skin. His tongue peeks out to lap at the lobe, Winwin lets out a soft moan at the touch. Jaehyun continues to drag his tongue along his helix stopping to leave a quick bite on the point. Winwin’s hips jerk back onto Jaehyun’s front at the nip, he consoles the bite with his tongue.

 

The doors to the elevator open, thankfully no one is waiting on the other side. Jaehyun leaves a parting kiss on Winwin’s ear before untangling himself. The boy stumbles after him, their hands clasped together as they walk to Jaehyun’s room. Jaehyun slips the keycard into the slot, a tone beeping as he pulls the door open. He quickly bypasses the small sitting area to enter the bedroom, Winwin shuffles along behind him.

 

Jaehyun comes to a stop in front of the bed, Winwin almost slamming into his back. He turns to face the boy who stares with his plump bottom lip sucked into his mouth. Jaehyun reaches a hand out, his thumb brushes at the lip pulling it out. His bottom lip pops out with a glossy coat of saliva, Jaehyun runs his thumb over the wetness. Winwin’s lips stay parted, his tongue peeking out to meet Jaehyun’s fingertip. The tongue coaxes his thumb in further dipping passed his lower teeth.

 

Watching as Winwin’s lips close around his finger, Jaehyun feels a sizzle low in his stomach. Winwin’s tongue strokes at the pad of his finger, his eyes staying with Jaehyun’s. The sight is hypnotizing. Jaehyun can’t help but imagine the same sight with Winwin on his knees instead. Jaehyun swipes his thumb along the bottom of his mouth collecting the saliva pooling there.

 

“Such a pretty boy.” Jaehyun whispers as his thumb, shiny with spit, leaves Winwin’s parted lips.

 

Jaehyun smears his spit-slick finger across Winwin’s lips. His lips shimmer in the light begging for Jaehyun’s to join them. No longer able to resist the pull, Jaehyun leans in. He stops mere inches before their lips connect pausing to blow cool air onto Winwin’s wet lips. Winwin sucks in a gasp at the chilling gust, Jaehyun doesn’t wait a second longer before slamming their lips together.

 

The meeting is of pure pressure, neither really setting a rhythm, content on the connection. It doesn’t last long, Jaehyun counts two heartbeats, before he moves his lips. The slick of the spit allows their lips to glide together easily. Winwin winds his arms around Jaehyun’s neck effectively deepening the kiss with the tilt of the head. As their lips join in steady kisses, Jaehyun slides his hand to Winwin’s lower back. His fingers instantly go under the material of the boy's shirt.

 

With a soft tug, Jaehyun brings Winwin into his chest. The contact causes a sharp inhale from him that cools at his cheek. Their bodies are flush, only their clothes separating them. Jaehyun prods his tongue at Winwin’s lips tracing the smooth surface. The boy parts for him, his tongue reaching to meet Jaehyun’s. Their tongues slide together, Jaehyun pausing to suck Winwin’s tongue. Jaehyun lets his salvia pool in his mouth, his tongue spreading his taste onto Winwin’s. Curious, Jaehyun stays back, his tongue not passing his teeth. Winwin lets out a soft whine as he is forced to search for Jaehyun.

 

The moment the boy dips his tongue past Jaehyun’s teeth, his movements falter. The pool of spit waiting for him, Winwin hesitantly licks again. His tongue bringing back traces of Jaehyun by soft kitten licks. A low groan rumbles at Jaehyun’s chest when Winwin returns, his tongue depositing a small amount of the boy's taste. Their kiss quickly becomes sloppy and slobbery, a trail of wetness dripping down Jaehyun’s chin.

 

Jaehyun pulls back with a parting nip on Winwin’s lower lip. Winwin’s lips are coated with a notable layer of spit, the color flushed and bitten. Jaehyun glides his spit slick lips along Winwin’s neck, a wet path being made. Once his lips begin to catch at the skin, he stops to suckle at the skin.

 

“No marks above the collarbones.” Winwin’s words come with a hand at his neck. Jaehyun abides by his request moving his lips to a spot under his collarbone.

 

Jaehyun’s fingers work at the button of Winwin’s jeans, the metal slipping free on the second try. The zipper unzips half way on its own, Winwin’s needy hips jutting forward. His skin is hot under Jaehyun’s fingertips, the muscles at his lower stomach clenching at Jaehyun’s touch. The sharp chill his hands bring elicit a high-pitched whine from Winwin, his head lulling back as his eyes squeeze shut.

 

The heat at Winwin’s center quickly warms his touch, a shiver runs down Winwin’s spine as the last bit of freeze leaves his skin. Jaehyun slips his fingers into the boy's underwear, the tight space causing the elastic waistband to press into his wrist. Jaehyun brushes at Winwin with openhanded strokes, not giving him the grip he desires. It is only a matter of seconds before another whine is leaving Winwin’s lips, his brow furrowed and plump lips grimaced. Jaehyun’s breath catches in his chest, a heat knotting at his stomach with the visual in front of him.

 

Fingertips press into the skin above his elbow, a powerless tug attempting to pull his touch closer. Jaehyun lets Winwin’s hips rut up into his hand for a second longer, he knows the rough friction of his palm must be bordering the edge of uncomfortable by now. His eyes watch Winwin’s face as he wraps his hand around him, his hips faltering at the grasp. A flush colors his cheekbones a pretty pink, his eyelids falling lax as his face releases the previous tension. His lips part into a misshapen circle, his breath coming in sharp gasps.

 

The sight is breathtaking, something worthy of Greek gods and goddesses. Jaehyun spreads the wetness pooling at Winwin’s tip, it does little to help the friction accompanying each stroke. He thumbs at the wetness, his free hand going to still Winwin’s hips. Jaehyun uses the heel of his palm to press at his center, his thumb caressing with ease. Heavy pants come from Winwin, his head drops down as his eyelids flutter open. His eyes stare at Jaehyun’s hand wrist deep in his pants, the fabric moving as Jaehyun strokes at him.

 

A low whine, closer to a mewl, hums at his lips. Winwin wiggles his hips pressing himself into Jaehyun. He can sense a frustration bubbling within the boy, the swift and localized strokes dulling out. Jaehyun’s wrist is beginning to throb, the restriction of Winwin’s underwear straining his muscles. He gives a parting caress to the boy before slipping his hand free. Jaehyun doesn’t let his fingers linger before pulling at Winwin’s pants. The waistband stops low on his hips, the smooth skin of his pelvis showing.

 

“Take ‘em off and get on the bed.” Jaehyun untangles himself from Winwin stepping out of his space. “Shirt too,” Jaehyun takes a seat on an armchair steps from the bed, his eyes scanning Winwin’s body as he strips.

 

Once he is bare, Winwin crawls onto the bed stopping to kneel in the center. His hands cover his nudity, a blush dusting at his cheeks in the soft light. They stay silent for a beat, Winwin staring expectantly at Jaehyun.

 

“What do you want?” Jaehyun asks gently.

 

“You,” Winwin says, Jaehyun waits for him to continue. “I want you to touch me.”

 

“Such a sweet boy…I want to hear you say it.” As much as he loves the soft serene image in front of him, Winwin bare and wide eyed on the bed, he can’t help but want something…dirtier. He wants to be the only person the, seemingly, innocent boy would speak to with such vulgar words.

 

“I want you to…to touch…” Jaehyun can see the bright blush settling on his cheekbones, his throat moving as the boy swallows at his nerves.

 

“Say it,” Jaehyun lets an ounce of displeasure seep into his tone. He crosses his legs, his ankle resting at his kneecap. It isn’t the most comfortable position, but the restlessness of the movement speaks to Winwin.

 

“I want you to touch my cock.” His voice is a whisper, the words barely caught in Jaehyun’s ears.

 

“Good boy,” The words ring in his ears, the vulgarity of the word tainting the innocence surrounding Winwin. “What else?”

 

“I want to get on my knees for you…to suck your dick.” Jaehyun’s stomach knots at Winwin’s continuation, his thoughtfulness to speak the words without Jaehyun’s insistence. “I want you inside of me, to fuck me hard.”

 

“My, my you’re such a dirty boy all of a sudden.” Jaehyun lets a smile tilt at his lips, his tone remaining calm despite the fire burning at his body. Winwin lowers his head at his words, his teeth gnawing at his lower lip.

 

“So naughty and sweet…perfect.” Jaehyun doesn’t want Winwin to feel as if he was chastised by his previous words. He wants Winwin to feel impowered, sexy and irresistible, due to his naughty words.

 

“Will you touch yourself for me?” He’s always thought it was more attractive for his partners to agree to his requests, not merely follow orders mechanically, when it came to certain activities. The spoken mutual desire much more satisfying than one sided demands.

 

Winwin nods his head before clumsily crawling to place his back to the mountain of pillows at the headboard. He angles himself towards Jaehyun and plants his feet flat on the bed. Jaehyun drinks in the sight before him, the soft red blotches kissing at his skin and his needy arousal. Winwin’s slender hands grip at himself and begin to set a steady speed.

 

“Baby, there’s lube in the bag on the night stand.” Jaehyun says.

 

The hands stroking at himself slow, Winwin stretches to retrieve the small bottle of lube. He squeezes a dollop onto his palm snapping the cap shut. Jaehyun shifts in his seat as Winwin begins to spread the slick over himself coating his length. Winwin looks up at Jaehyun once he finds his rhythm, his eyelids low and lips parted. His hips give shallow thrusts into his hand, his breathing increasing in volume.

 

“You look beautiful, thrusting and stroking at yourself.” Winwin’s speed falters at his words, his hips becoming out of sync with his hands. “So beautiful,”

 

“Yuno, I want you.” His words are dripping with needy desire.

 

“You want that to be me stroking at your dick? My hands to be on you, to fuck inside of you.” Jaehyun watches as the boy’s breath hitches, his hips rutting into his fist.

 

“Yes,” Winwin’s words are a whine.

 

“I can’t fuck you if you aren’t ready.” Jaehyun’s voice is starting to lose its composure, the heat between his thighs fogging his mind. He slides a hand down to palm at his pants, an immediate dose of ecstasy coursing through him.

 

On the bed, Winwin slows his thrusts. He grabs at the lube bottle, his slippery hands making it difficulty to open. Once he pops open the cap, he squeezes a liberal amount onto his fingers. He doesn’t bother shutting the bottle, but simply drops it at his side. Winwin runs his fingers along his entrance, his legs spreading farther apart. A low moan sounds in the room as he pushes the first finger in. Jaehyun’s eyes are glued to the source, his own hands becoming rough as he presses into his pants.

 

“Look at me.” Jaehyun wants to see his eyes, to feel connected to him. Winwin blinks at him, his pupils blown and eyes dark with desire. Jaehyun uncrosses his legs, Winwin’ eyes drop to his hands palming at his slacks.

 

Jaehyun spreads his thighs until they hit the arms of the chair, his hands moving with more deliberate strokes. Soon Winwin’s fingers resume their course, his eyes burning into Jaehyun’s movements. The room is filled with the sounds of their heavy breaths, a soft wetness sounding from Winwin’s fingers. Jaehyun’s fingers unbutton his slacks, his hand reaching into his briefs to finally make skin to skin contact.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I want you around my cock, to fuck into you.” Jaehyun’s tone has lost all the composure it once had, his body falling under Winwin’s spell.

 

“Yuno, please…I need you.” Winwin whines as he adds a second finger. Jaehyun feels his plea in his stomach. He stands to his feet, his hands going to hastily unbutton his shirt.

 

Jaehyun tries to focus on undressing and the boy in front of him. He spares brief glances to his clothes while Winwin scissors himself apart on the bed, a third finger joining. His fingers thrust knuckle deep, his hips rocking with his pace. Jaehyun shoves his pants down along with his briefs, his eyes scanning over Winwin on the bed.

 

“Please, fuck me.” Winwin drags him fingers out of himself with a whine, his hips instinctively thrusting after them.

 

It takes a second before Jaehyun is crawling over Winwin, the boy's arms reaching for him. Winwin’s hand, sticky with himself, presses into his shoulder blade. Jaehyun doesn’t have it in him to care about the cleanliness. He lowers his head to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss, their attention focused on their hips as Jaehyun presses himself into his skin. The lube coating his skin allows Jaehyun to easily glide himself at Winwin’s entrance. Winwin’s legs hook around his hips, his heels pressing into his lower back.

 

“Baby wait one second.” Jaehyun mumbles at his lips, his teeth softly nipping at the thick lips. He reaches for a condom he knows is in his bag somewhere, the miscellaneous objects clanking together as he rummages.

 

Winwin wiggles his hips thrusting at Jaehyun’s pelvis. The square packet is at the bottom, Jaehyun spilling a couple objects in his hurry to retrieve it. He pulls back to sit on his knees, Winwin is stretched as he keeps his legs locked around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun tugs the comforter up to wipe the wetness off himself before rolling the condom down his length.

 

The bottle of lube lays forgotten at Winwin’s side and Jaehyun reaches for it. He drops a coin size dollop onto his fingers. Jaehyun briefly rubs his fingers together before running his slick fingers at Winwin’s rim. He is met with little resistance as he pushes one finger in, his fingers curling into Winwin. A moan leaves Winwin’s lips, his hips thrusting down on his fingers. Jaehyun gives a few pumps before adding another, then another. Once he is sure Winwin is ready, he removes his fingers. Jaehyun pumps at his own length spreading the lube left on his hand.

 

“God, you’re so fucking hot.” Jaehyun mumbles as his eyes scan Winwin’s waiting figure, prepped and buzzing with desire. He leans forward to press their lips together. The kiss is wet and sloppy, their movements hasty and unrefined.

 

Jaehyun thrusts at Winwin’s entrance, not yet entering. The boy under him claws at his back, his hips calling for more. Finally, Jaehyun presses into him, his movement slow as Winwin stretches open. Winwin’s eyes screw shut as he bottoms out, Jaehyun stays still waiting for confirmation.

 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun mumbles the words at his cheek, a soft peck placed thereafter. He tries to focus on the boy's body language, but his mind is foggy with sensation.

 

“Move,” Jaehyun’s stomach clenches at Winwin’s single word, the moan filled with such need and desperation.

 

Not a second later, Jaehyun pulls back, his eyes rolling back as he drags along Winwin’s walls. His hips press back into him, his pace slow and precise. Jaehyun’s lips are lax and press into Winwin’s cheek, his hot breath wetting the skin. Winwin digs his heels into Jaehyun’s back as he rocks into him. Jaehyun stays deep and rolls his hips pressing Winwin into the bed. The heat around him spreads throughout his body, the drag along his length has a moan leaving his lips.

 

“Faster,” Winwin’s word is whispered at his ear. Jaehyun raises himself, straightening his arms to look down at Winwin.

 

“On your hands and knees.” Jaehyun slides out leaning back on his heels, Winwin whines at the loss. The boy scrambles to turn over before planting his knees onto the mattress.

 

Jaehyun barely gives time for Winwin to settle into his new position before he presses into him. His thrust sharp and forceful, Winwin moans under the new angle. Jaehyun sets a new pace, his hips slapping at Winwin’s on each push. Under him, Winwin bounces with the impact of each stroke, his posture falling slightly with each. Jaehyun rubs at the curve of his back before pressing him into the bed with a hand at his shoulder blades. Winwin offers no resistance relaxing into the bed, his hips tilting outwards to Jaehyun.

 

The new position allows Jaehyun to lean forward and ground himself, his entire body steady. His hips pick up in speed, each thrust hitting Winwin with more force than before. Jaehyun’s eyes squeeze shut, a pure carnal side taking over his movements. Each moan and whine from the boy under him has his hips hitting back with an unrelenting force. A pressure in his lower stomach begins to build.

 

“Right there,” Winwin moans low and deep followed by something in Mandarin. Jaehyun makes it a point to push back the same way, another moan leaves Winwin’s lips at the stroke.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good. Such a good boy letting me fuck you…hard and deep.” Jaehyun’s words are near incoherent, the ecstasy spreading in his bloodstream causing words to tumble out of his mouth. “Are you close baby?” Jaehyun can feel his release on the edge, the only response he gets is a long drawn out moan.

 

“I want you to cum baby.” Jaehyun presses his fingertips into Winwin’s hips, his moves becoming sloppy and inconsistent. He reaches around to grab at Winwin, the boy spills into his hand with a low moan and arching back. Jaehyun’s eyelids flutter shut as Winwin spasms around him, the arousal cresting in his stomach. He gives two more sharp and hard-hitting thrusts before he releases into the condom, a groan falling from his lips.

 

Jaehyun gives weak and shallow thrusts as they both ride out the rush, his body feeling weightless. He slides out when the prickle of oversensitivity begins to set in. Jaehyun sways back onto his heels, Winwin’s legs spreading as his muscles give out. Jaehyun quickly rolls off the condom, tying the end before tossing it in the bin at the corner. The lust fogging his mind earlier begins to clear, his body is sticky with sweat.

 

“You okay?” Jaehyun brushes his hand at Winwin’s back, a soft hum sounds at the touch.

 

“Tired,” His word is hoarse, his cheek presses into the pillow under him.

 

“You were…” Jaehyun trails off, his mind can’t articulate just how amazing he was. “Let me clean you up, then you can go to sleep.” Jaehyun brushes the damp hairs at Winwin’s neck, the boy already dozing off.

 

\--

 

The bed is cold on Winwin’s side when he wakes the next morning. There is no evidence of their night together besides the used condom in the bin. Jaehyun could be fooled into thinking that the boy hadn’t existed, that he was more drunk than he had thought for him to be a figment of his imagination. But Winwin was too perfect, Jaehyun’s imagination wasn’t that grand to have imagined him up.

 

Jaehyun rolls over to check the time, the numbers cause him to jump to his feet. His meeting is in an hour and a half, he’s already running behind schedule. Although his movements are rushed now, Jaehyun doesn’t regret for one second going to the bar last night. His mind is distracted by thoughts of Winwin, the events of last night replaying in his mind. The way he moaned at his touch, the way he felt under him.

 

Jaehyun shakes the thoughts from his head, he has to regain his business mindset for his meeting. He can’t mess this up, his company needs the deal badly. Jaehyun dresses in his charcoal grey suit, he knots his tie swiftly. He is out the door in thirty minutes, his hair groomed and shoes shining.

 

The ride through the city takes longer than he expected, the traffic at full force. Thankfully, Jaehyun was able to get to the skyscraper in time. He uses the time it takes to go from the ground floor to the 34th floor to further review his notes. The doors open to a minimalist white lobby, a young man sits at a desk positioned under large white characters mounted on the wall. The man smiles up at him as Jaehyun approaches, he says something in Mandarin that Jaehyun doesn’t understand. The confusion must be evident on his face as he speaks again.

 

“Hello, may I get your name?” His language flips from Mandarin to English.

 

“Jeong Jaehyun,”

 

“Mr. Jeong, he will be ready in a minute.” The man switches to Korean, it must be written somewhere that he is from a Korean company. “My name is Renjun. Would you like anything to drink?”

 

“No thank you.” Jaehyun shakes his head before taking a seat in a plush armchair. He is only spared a few minutes before Renjun stands.

 

“Mr. Jeong? He’s ready to see you, right this way.” Renjun politely smiles at him before leading the way down the hallway past his desk. His dress shoes click the short distance they walk, the frosted glass doors display a name written in white characters Jaehyun can’t read.

 

Renjun knocks twice before opening the door. “Mr. Dong, Mr. Jeong is here to see you.” He opens the door for Jaehyun stepping inside to hold it while he walks through.

 

“Mr. Jeong, welcome…” The word trails off and when Jaehyun looks up he realizes why.

 

There staring with wide eyes is Winwin, the same boy who was in his bed last night.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i was never here


End file.
